


School Garden

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [13]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Changyoon, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slytherin!Seungjun, seungjun is a bit jealous, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Seungjun has a bad habit of just taking Changyoon by the hand and ripping him out of his routine
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	School Garden

**Author's Note:**

> those who know, know 👀  
> (once again, this is not connected to my other two jtion HP stories)

The sun just started setting when someone grabbed Changyoon's hand and dragged him out of the conversation he was just having with Minkyun on the school corridor. 

Of course, that someone turned out to be Seungjun, smiling stupidly while pulling Changyoon along the way, not saying even one word of explanation. 

The Slytherin did this often, just ripping Changyoon out of his routine he often got stuck in, taking his mind off schoolwork every now and then. 

Changyoon didn't ask where he was taking him, rather trying his best to keep up with the younger as he didn't seem to slow down anytime soon. The smile on his face being enough of an answer for the older. 

Somewhere along the way, Changyoon managed to slow the other down a bit, being slightly out of breath but the younger was still taking fastening, almost impatient, steps. 

"Come on Yoonie, the sun is setting so fast," Seungjun whined, trying to get Changyoon to walk faster again. 

"What is so important anyway?" the Hufflepuff asked as Seungjun picked up the pace again. 

The younger didn't answer though, just dragging him along until he got where we wanted to go. 

"The school garden?"    
Seungjun only nodded as an answer, leading Changyoon into the middle of the flower fields. 

Seungjun sat the older down on the grass, himself also sitting down across from him. He knew that Changyoon wanted an explanation because, after all, he just randomly ripped him out of a conversation. 

"You're so stressed recently," he told him, fiddling with his fingers, telling Changyoon that wasn't the only reason so he just stayed silent. 

"And I wanted to spend time with you again… you've only been studying recently. I know it's important to you and I respect that but I just… wanted to… well, spend more time with you…" he mumbled, looking anywhere but the older. 

Changyoon couldn't help but laugh at that, cupping Seungjun's cheeks. "Did you miss me so bad?", he asked with a giggle. 

Seungjun only nodded weakly, looking at Changyoon with puppy eyes. 

"You know, you could've just asked me instead of ripping me out of a conversation," he then scolded him. 

"But he looked at you so seductively," Seungjun muttered his argument. 

"You don't have to worry about him, it's just his nature," Changyoon laughed, his hands wandering from Seungjun's cheek to his collar. "Okay? He won't take me away from you," he promised with a smile. 

"Yeah, I trust you," Seungjun whispered, only now realizing how close their faces were. 

"Good, cuz I trust you too, to not let yourself be seduced by anyone but me," Changyoon grinned, closing the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips on Seungjun's soft ones. 

"I love you," Changyoon whispered once they parted again, their lips almost touching while talking. 

"I love you too," Seungjun smiled, lifting one hand to push away a few stray hairs out of Changyoon's face. 

With a giggle, Changyoon pushed the younger onto the grass, laying down beside him. 

"My last exam is in two weeks, after that we have more time to spend together, okay?" Changyoon told him, resting his head on Seungjun's chest. “Let’s go to Hogsmeade together then, yeah?”

"I can't wait," the younger replied, the grin apparent in his voice as he threaded his fingers through Changyoon's hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it~
> 
> Thanks to Fae for reading over it and pointing out all the dumbass mistakes I made xD
> 
> See ya next time~  
> Phi


End file.
